My Turn
by Mackie V
Summary: The follow up to Frustrations. A new game is on the horizon as Trunks takes control. Slightly revised and edited.


**My Turn**  
Mackie V.

**Author's Note:** Since so many of you seemed to enjoy the first, I suppose I need to do a follow up, even though I'm not as pleased with this one as I am with the first. There's no specific timeline or even any defined relationship between Trunks and Pan leading up to the events of this story; it's pure smut and passion.

**Update:** Since I wasn't as happy with this one originally, I decided to do some editing and revising now that I finally have the time. Yay for finally graduating from college. Anyway, the changes are small and you may not even be able to notice them, but I feel like I'm much happier with the piece now. :]

This is rated **M** for a reason. Lemony.

* * *

She took the small note, folded it neatly between her slender fingers, and placed it in the top drawer of her nightstand. Scenes from the night's previous activities began playing vividly in her still fogged mind. Pan smiled, in the way that only someone that was relieved could, and sighed a sweet sigh of contentment. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the hot water on in the shower. As the plumes of steam filled the room, she grinned and thought to herself, 'today is going to be a good day.'

Trunks ached. He had not expected to be in the predicament he had found himself in last night – albeit it wasn't disappointing, just unexpected. He wanted so badly to touch the vixen's smooth skin and make her moan and writhe underneath the pressure of his body. Her scent was still on his flesh and he could still imagine the heat rising from her short, panting breaths. He let a growl of frustration slip between his teeth. He had played her game last night, and had thoroughly given her the release and pleasure she desired. But now he found himself completely unsatisfied. He had played her game, yet he was not the victor. It was his turn now.

There was a celebration in the research department at Capsule Corporation that day. There was boisterous laughter escaping from the happy lips of the workers and a certain cheery mood that permeated the atmosphere. Whatever frustrations and aggravations Pan had – that reared their ugly head the previous days – they had disappeared into the sky like the fleeting stars of the night when the sun began to rise. Pan could feel calming waves of reprieve lap over her body and it tingled with optimism. Not only was last night an amazing night of passion and lust, but the project she and the other members of the research team had been working so diligently on could finally move forward to the next stage of progress.

She smirked as she wondered what Trunks was thinking at this exact moment. They worked together. Running into each other was inevitable, would they share an awkward glance and a nervous blush, or would there be another spontaneous moment of passion and lust? The smirk that graced her lips widened into a smile as she envisioned the shy man and the ways in which she could tease him more than he ever thought possible. She loved the rosy hue that stained his cheeks when something sexual in nature found its way into a conversation. Or maybe it was the nervous and naïve look that was on his face last night when he had walked in on her pleasuring herself. After some debate she decided it was all of these characteristics combined and the cherry on top was the way he took charge after being lead in the certain – ahem – direction.

Trunks sat down in the plush leather chair behind the large mahogany desk in his office. It was going to be difficult to concentrate today when every small thing gave him naughty ideas. Trunks licked his lips as he imagined sitting in this very chair with Pan's body hovering over him. She lingered on his lips and he could just grasp the feeling of her skin beneath his hands. The way she had tasted last night, the hint of vanilla tinged with musk, made him groan and harden merely at the remembrance of their escapades. He rubbed his hands on the arms of his chair and let the masculine smell invade his nostrils. Pan and leather was the last thing to enter his mind as the buzz of the phone intercom brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Briefs, would you like me to send you your agenda for the day?" Ruby his secretary politely asked.

"That's fine, go right on ahead Ruby."

Trunks carefully examined his office, for as busy as he had been lately, his work area was surprisingly clean. All the paper work and contracts for the new time machine had been neatly filed away or sorted into stacks that needed to be signed or reviewed. His mother must have found her way into his office recently. He thought it strange how a woman who had supposedly retired in order to relax more found herself at the corporation more than him. He shook all thoughts of his mother from his head, she would never change and he better things to be thinking of at the moment and again she invaded his thoughts.

How had he let her do this to him? Why had he let her get the upper-hand of the situation? Simple, she caught him off guard. She had let herself be bare in front of him in the most intimate way possible and he was not expecting anything of the sort.

'Yeah, that's what it was. She caught me off guard. We'll just ignore the fact that I was too shy to make a move before that moment,' Trunks thought as an irritated grunt found its way out of his throat.

Trunks pressed the page button on the phone to his right. There was a beep and his secretary answered with a curt "Hello, what can I do for you sir?"

"Ruby set up a meeting with Son Pan this evening in my office, please." Trunks answered with a smirk.

"Of course sir," Ruby replied politely and then hung up the phone. She contacted Pan and let her know that Mr. Briefs wanted to see her in his office promptly at 4:30pm to discuss business.

Pan paled at the impending impromptu meeting with Trunks. Then she stopped. A small chuckle found its way to the surface. All thoughts of her imminent doom at the hands of Trunks dissipated into the air like the soft roll that was her laughter moments before. What had gotten into her today? She had known the man too long and knew better than to suspect him to use actions outside of the office as leverage at work. Maybe being back in this anxiety-inducing atmosphere was having negative effects on her mental wellbeing again. Maybe, this meeting could be interesting; maybe she could use this to her advantage. Pan's body vibrated in anticipation when she thought about dominating Trunks again and in his own office no less.

Trunks looked out at the pink hued sky as the sun began its descent over the city. Why he hadn't enjoyed the view of the skyline more often he wasn't sure. But, he had other concerns rushing through his mind at the moment. The serene picture before him was only a temporary soothing element that left a fleeting trail of wisps in his brain.

He had succumbed to her will. He had given her what she wanted with no pay off in return. He had let her take control of his being and lead him in the direction she wanted. She was a dangerously seductive woman and proved that she could bend him to her every whim, given the right motivation. Even still, it was his turn, his turn to feel her body twist and struggle beneath his weight. He was anxious, yet startlingly delighted. He had never had the opportunity before to take control of the situation and he was going to be sure to enjoy ever moment of it. His muscles tensed in anticipation of their first meeting since the previous night. He had to be able to think strategically and control his actions; otherwise he would find himself being the submissive one again.

No, this time it was his turn to play the game.

Pan's knuckles rapped lightly on the heavy wooden door that led to Trunks' office. His voice beckoning her to enter was barely audible and the small smile that was adorning her face was quickly removed when she saw his back to her. He was staring at the setting sun out of the large windows that completely covered the back wall of his office. He didn't even flinch when she arrived at the other side of his desk. He knew she was there, and she was aware of this fact, but her inquiring mind erased any warning signs from her perception.

"Trunks…?" She called his name so softly that it made him shiver – almost noticeably – but he quickly regained any lost composure.

Setting a stern look on his face he closed the distance between the two when he circled his desk and sat on the edge facing her. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then rested his hands at his sides on the desk trying to emanate businessman and friend all at once.

Pan raised her eyebrows at Trunks' odd behavior. She just couldn't figure him out. Why was he acting so peculiar all of a sudden? It was annoying but at the same time intriguing and frightening. She was not quite sure what fate awaited her, but for some reason unbeknownst to her she felt that containing her excitement at the prospect was going to be more difficult by the second.

Trunks cleared the lump in his throat and managed to break Pan free of her chaotic thoughts. "Do you know why I've asked to meet with you today?"

"Is it because you want to offer me a better position and a greater salary?"

The low harsh laugh that abruptly left Trunks' mouth made her eat her words. It was beginning to anger her. What was going on here? Why was he being so mysterious about everything? Would it really be so terrible for him to just dictate exactly what was going on here instead of leaving her to search for clarity in the haze?

"Not quite. But, you and I, we need to have a small discussion."

Pan nodded in his direction urging him to continue.

Trunks looked towards the ceiling momentarily hoping to the high heavens that he would be able to hide the blush that was sure to find its way onto his face.

"Last night… was interesting to say the least."

The corners of Pan's mouth began to curve upward when she realized the direction in which this meeting was headed. "Interesting? That's all you have to say about it?"

"Don't be so quick to interrupt. Let me finish." Trunks said as he gripped the edge of his desk in an attempt to maintain his calm exterior. "Yes, it was interesting. I'm sure it was quite pleasurable, for you at least."

In one swift movement Trunks had, with inhuman speed, pushed Pan to her knees, unzipped his pants and now held his throbbing cock already growing with an erection near her face. It was so close that he trembled whenever she exhaled and he felt the warm breath of her lips nearly touching him. He entwined his fingers into her hair and pushed her face closer to his aching member.

"I'm sure you got my note."

It was the last thing she heard before he forced himself into her mouth, roughly taking control in a delicious way that she never thought he would. She struggled to take all of him in and settled on working her tongue around the parts she could reach.

Trunks leaned his head back and moaned as she complied with his wishes. The vibrations of her soft purring mouth sent electrical jolts up his spine and back down his body into his toes. Oh what those soft lips and wet tongue could do to the strongest of men.

Pan couldn't help it. She was actually enjoying the forceful way that Trunks was pulling her hair and pushing himself deeper into her mouth. He had never acted in such a dominate way before, except maybe in battle, but this was a whole new dimension of him, one that she was beginning to want more of.

Pan paused in her ministrations for a moment, "Trunks," she said breathily. "I want more."

"You'll have to do better than that." He replied with a smirk and she could do nothing more than sit there with a confused dumbfounded look on her face.

Had he really just challenged her? Had he really just insinuated that she was not pleasing him? With a look of determination and the fire of lust burning within her, she took Trunks' hard cock into her mouth once again.

She moved up and down his member with a new revitalized vigor that she did not have earlier. Her hand gripped the base of his member and began to work in succession with her tantalizing mouth. She was going to make him want her one way or another.

"Better," he managed to say.

Trunks grunted in response to her newfound dedication. Her plump pink lips encased him so perfectly that he found himself unable to look away as she sucked him dry as if he held the key to her salvation.

He pulled his cock, wet with her saliva from her mouth and threw her on her stomach onto his sturdy desk.

"Nice choice in clothing, were you expecting something today?" He asked as he ran his fingers along the hem of the fitted skirt she wore that day.

Before Pan had time to reply, he pushed the skirt up her smooth legs. The garment was shoved past her taut thighs and gathered at her waist. He had an unobstructed view of her pert, round ass and slapped it hard after he had slid her panties from her body.

Panned whimpered at the smack involuntarily. She craved this type of dominance from Trunks and wanted more. She wanted to feel his large cock inside of her, pushing through her body and bringing her the type of pain that would only generate the greatest pleasure.

Trunks grabbed her hair ferociously and turner her face towards him. With his tip situated at her moist entrance he leaned down and whispered, "Tell me how bad you want it."

"Trunks…" Pan pleaded as her lip trembled.

He smacked her ass again, this time harder than before. "Not good enough."

Pan screamed as the slap left a red mark on her cheek. "Please Trunks, I want you in me."

He smacked her yet again, almost bruising the delicate flesh. "You can do better than that. Maybe this will help you remember that I'm your boss and not the other way around," He said as he slowly and deliberately rubbed his pulsating cock into the puckered flesh of her back entrance.

"What the hell. Just fuck me already!" Pan screamed in desperation.

He pushed the tip into her harder causing the skin of her tight entrance to stretch and her face to contort in pain. "I thought I just told you that I was in charge here."

"Please," she pleaded as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes, "I need you. I need your cock in me so bad it hurts. Trunks, please, I'm begging you, fuck me."

He moved his hard member back to her slick opening and pushed into her completely with one fluid movement. Pan whined at the slight discomfort of his size, but he didn't see the need to slow his pace to let her adjust. He gripped her shoulders leaving small purple indentions where his fingers had been as he shoved himself into her faster and harder. Pan's knees trembled as the friction and the edge of the desk digging into her flesh created extraordinary warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"Trunks…" every syllable of his name dripped with pure ecstasy as it slipped past her lips.

He forced himself on her harder still and reached between her legs to rub his perfectly abrasive finger on her sweet spot. It was the same spot she had him lapping at the night before in order to bring her to her climax.

Long, drawn out moans filled the room as Pan arched her back and begged with reckless abandon to be brought to the edge of that glorious peak again.

"I'm… so… close…" she managed to get out as he steadily pounded into her without breaking the contact of his finger on her clit.

Trunks stopped, flipped Pan over so that she was now facing him, and dragged her up into a sitting position so that he could crush her mouth to his.

"You're done when I say you are." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

Slowly, ever so frustratingly slow, he unbuttoned her blouse and exposed her chest to him. Trunks roughly pinched and pulled at the hardened nipple through the fabric of her lacy bra. She bit down on his shoulder in an attempt to silence the scream that begged to penetrate the room. He undid the bra leaving nothing between him and the pink nubs he so desired.

In a change of pace from before, little by little he ran his tongue around her perfectly pink nipples. After he had made a full circle he covered the nub with his mouth. His other hand brutally squeezed the other nipple offering her two contrasting sensations at once. It was overwhelming. Her body wanted more. Her body wanted that release again. She snaked her hand between her legs and she attempted to please herself with her fingers.

He violently grabbed both her hands and forced them behind her. Grasping both in his larger hand he trapped her. With his free hand, Trunks lifted both of her legs over his shoulders. Pan wasn't even able brace herself, so he put pressure on her back with the hand that confined her and kept her in the sitting position. But it didn't seem like nearly enough when he shoved his cock back into her with such force that she thought her body might actually break.

She screamed not caring if anyone could have possibly heard her. Again with the same hand that placed her legs over him, Trunks pulled her head back and licked down her neck as he picked up the pace once again. She was so tight around him that he was surprised that he had made it this far. She was slick and welcoming and he slid in so easily that he found himself pushing into her more savagely with every thrust.

Pan attempted to free her hands. She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his smooth skin under her hands. Her struggles only seemed to fuel his desire to dominate and his grip on her hands tightened.

"Come for me!" He demanded through clenched teeth.

Pan panted as she felt the familiar delight build with her body. Using her legs as leverage, she rocked herself in time with his powerful thrusts escalating the tension and pleasure that he was creating within her. Trunks pulled her closer as her body began to shake. She was there, she had reached that peak. Ecstasy exploded within her body as she screamed out his name. A wave of euphoria washed over her as he continued to thrust into her, so close himself.

Trunks pushed into her with those last few thrusts as he found himself on the same plane as her. He spilled himself inside her feeling nothing but pure bliss. This was what he waited for. This is what he planned on getting from her.

His head collapsed on top of her still shaking shoulder and he released her hands as they both tried to catch their breath. Pan leaned her mouth towards his ear and gently ran her tongue over his earlobe.

"I'm happy to say the meeting was a success." She said with a tinge of mischievousness in her voice.


End file.
